Forever Love
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Six years after leaving his family and friends behind in Toronto to join the army Sean Cameron returns only to find things have changed since he left. Will he be able to adjust to this new life or will memories from the battlefield continue to haunt him?
1. Prolouge

**Forever Love**

**By:** Lexxie Sparrow

**Summery:** Six years after leaving his family and friends behind in Toronto to join the army he returns only to find things have changed since he left. Will he be able to adjust to this new life or will memories from the battlefield continue to haunt him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi.

**A/N:** This was written by request of** Jelsi4Life**. Thank you again for asking this of me and helping me find my lost writer's touch. Also to those waiting on F&L I'm back to working on it now so hopefully it won't be too long now.

**Prologue (Six years** **earlier)**

_He rolled over as he yawned noticing the little bit of light tricling down from the basement window. He fought against opening his eyes, last night had been the best night's sleep he had gotten since he had left a few months back for boot camp._

_He felt something shift in the bed next to him and smirked slightly when he remembered why he had slept so well. He finally opened his eyes to a sight he had been missing during his time away._

_There lying next to him sleeping as peacefully as he had been was the girl who made up his entire world, the reason he had left to begin with, the reason he wanted to be a better man._

_Emma Nelson had been his world since he was thirteen. Even now at nineteen he couldn't find it in him to want to live without her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and watched as her eyes slowly blinked open._

_"Morning." he whispered softly as she smiled shyly at him._

_"Morning." she said starring at him and placing a hand over his bare chest. "What time is it?" she asked yawning._

_"Almost seven." he said sadly. The base had only given his troop the weekend off to go visit their families before they deployed them out to Afghanistan, none of them knew how long with tour of duty would last. If worse came to worse at least the soldiers would be able to say goodbye. Their plane was leaving at ten o'clock sharp. He had to be at the airport in just a very few hours._

_Emma sighed deeply. "I don't want you to go." she told him running a hand down the side of his face trying to take in her last few moments with him before they had to get out of bed and face reality._

_"I know but I have to Em. Besides I'll be back soon and we'll have all the time in the world, just you and me." he said kissing her one more time before getting out of bed to go into the small bathroom that was down there to shower._

_As soon as the bathroom door was closed Emma closed her eyes sighing knowing there was no way she could get him to stay behind. He was too proud for that. She slowly got out of the bed and got dressed to get ready to go._

_Later that morning she stood with him on the tarmac. He only had a few minutes until the plane would be boarding. He had already said goodbye to her parents and his friends that had showed up to support him. All that was left was to say goodbye to her._

_He ran his hand through the strands of her hair. "I'll be back soon, Em. Then we'll start our live together." he said staring into her eyes trying to make sure he would remember every detail of her profile. "You'll be taking classes at Smithdale and I'll start my business."_

_She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You come back home to me Sean Cameron." she whispered quietly as the heard the boarding call for his plane._

_"I love you, Em. Never forget." he said before stepping out of her arms and picking up his bag. He waved at all of them one more time as he headed into the plane._

_She took one look at the departing plane and turned around to head back not knowing when she would see him again._

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi or the Johnny Cash song featured.**

**Chapter 1 (Six Years Later)**

The sun was bright that day as he looked around the private airstrip waiting for his ride. He slid his sunglasses over his eyes, a comfort he had almost forgotten while gone, to block the light as he fingered the strings on the old ratty guitar in his hands. He never thought himself a musican but that all changed just like everything else over the years.

As soon as those thoughts crossed his mind he banished them from his head as he took a drink out of his water bottle next to him before slowly starting to strum the chords to the first song he had been taught to play.

_I hear the train a comin'  
It's rolling round the bend  
And I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when,  
I'm stuck in Folsom prison, and time keeps draggin' on  
_

His bunkmate had taught him the song one day after he found out about his past. He had come from the State of Texas and had a love for the music of Johnny Cash. He told him one night that the song suited him even there in the middle of the desert that had been worse than anytime he had done in jail. To be honest if asked which he would prefer, he would probably have chosen the Toronto Corrections Institute to that dirt trap.

He continued playing as people started to gather around when they heard the lone guitar. There in the back of the crowd was one man in particular with a smirk on his face as he watched the other man play.

_When I was just a baby my mama told me. Son,  
Always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns.  
But I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die  
_

He chuckled to himself as he sung those lyrics. His mother had never once warned him about picking up his father's gun, his brother on the other hand always was after him when he would dare to think of touching it. Now he probably couldn't count up the men he had shot during his time spent serving.

Everyone around him clapped as he finished playing and put the guitar back in its case. Slowly everyone went back about their own business as he gathered up the two bags he had with him except one person who had the courage to come up to him.

"And I thought seeing you covered in Kevlar was a strange sight to see." he stood up to see his old friend Craig Manning standing there in front of him.

He slung the guitar case and his bag over his shoulder. "Hey man what took you so long?" he asked smiling slightly.

Craig shrugged taking off his sunglasses. "Got caught in traffic. You ready to go?" he asked looking to see if his friend needed help with his bags. "That's all you got with you?"

Sean nodded slightly. "Not too much I wanted to bring home." he said sighing as he opened the passenger side of Craig's rental car and got in.

Craig took one more look at the slumped down form of his old friend in the car before getting in and heading off to their hotel.

**TBC...**

**A/N: So he's back but is everything still the same, is he still the same? Next chapter we check out what's up with the rest of the cast. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: A look into the life of Emma before we get back to Sean.**

**Chapter 2**

Emma ran through the house packing the things that would be needed for the day into the bag she carried in her hand. She was supposed to have been over at her friend, Manny's, ten minutes ago and needed to be at work in fifteen. The alarm clocked hadn't gone off in time and she was now running late. Luckily it was summer and she didn't have to worry about Ryan getting to school.

"Ryan come on baby, we need to get going!" she called up the stairs while fighting with the zipper on the bag that was now stuffed.

"Comin' Momma!" she heard her little five year old son Ryan Jacob yell as he came running down the stairs. She looked over to see her little brown haired, blue eyed angel standing in the doorway with his shirt on inside out and two different shoes on his feet.

Normally she would take him back upstairs to get him dressed the right way but she was in a hurry. This time she just shook her head as she shouldered the backpack and ushered him out to her car.

She arrived over at the Santos-Hogart house in record time. Typically it was only her friend's husband that was able to turn the twenty minute trip between houses into ten. She quickly helped Ryan out of his car seat and he ran up the two steps into the arms of the man standing in the door way.

She closed the door after getting Ryan's bag to see Jay grinning at her. "Well, well, well Nelson I didn't know you had it in you." he said sitting the boy down to run into the house.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I should be back to get him later this afternoon. All of his toys are in his bag along with snacks and juice. Manny has my work number and the number for my mom and..."

Jay hushed her. "Get to work Greenpiece. I got the munchkin." he said taking the bag from her and going into the house before she could say another word.

She shook her head at her friends husband before getting back in the car to make the drive over to the local paper. When she was younger she had tried her hand at writing pieces for the Grapevine but it wasn't something she had wanted to do professionally. At least until Ellie Nash had called her up six years ago asking her if she would like to contribute to a new section in The Core, the campus newspaper at Toronto University.

She had been appointed editor that year and wanted to start a column that could possibly help make those reading aware of what they could do to help save some of the earth's natural resources and couldn't think of anyone better to start it up.

She had stayed at the Core throughout college and two years ago Ellie had pitched her idea to her boss at the Toronto Sun helping Emma get an internship that led to a full time position after Ryan started kindergarten this past fall.

She pulled into the parking lot five minutes after she was supposed to be there and hurried to grab her back and get up to the second story of the office where her office was located.

When she got upstairs she quickly booted up the computer on her desk and tried to get her desk organized. As she found the piece of paper with the number for the contact she needed to get a hold of for her article she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Ellie standing in the doorway.

"Ry give you trouble this morning?" she asked taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Emma's desk.

Emma shook her head. "Alarm clock didn't go off on time. Ry was good this morning though." she smiled when she spoke of her boy.

"So.." Ellie started hesitant to bring up the subject. "Have they released anything else yet?"

She turned her eyes back to her computer and signed onto her internet account. "Yea they finally released them from the hospital a couple weeks ago and are permitting some of them to come home."

Ellie looked down at her shoes. "Was he one of them?" she asked quietly.

"They didn't release any names. Hopefully later today though." she told her knowing that they both missed the person in question deeply, both for different reasons.

"Alright. Well I'll let you get back to work. See you later Em." Ellie said leaving her alone in the small office.

Emma took a look at the two pictures she had on her desk, one of her and her high school sweetheart, the other of Ryan before trying to focus on the article that was due by the end of the day.

TBC....


End file.
